When She Loved Me
by xXRainbowxXxRebelXx
Summary: Under Construction. Being Re-written


Disclaimer: I don't own Snape or any other HP characters/settings, but I do own Prayer

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape or any other HP characters/settings, but I do own Prayer.

A/N: If you read my other story, _The Snake Fang_ you'll understand this. This is a Oneshot from Snape's P.O.V. about how he met Prayer. This is a bit of a spoiler, and goes forward into another story that I haven't written yet :D. Put to the song When Somebody loved me by Sarah McLaughlin.

SNAPE:

As I lay here dying from the bite of a snake. As the venom crept through my veins. As I lay dying I thought about my life. They say right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I find this to be not true.

As I lay here dying, I saw my misery that is called life flash before my eyes. But then, it stopped. I saw Prayer's life flash before my eyes, from that first night Dumbledore and I retrieved her from near the Potter's house after she had been set free from Voldemort.

Prayer sits at my side, weeping terribly. She holds onto my hand. She's telling me everything will be alright. She cradles my head in her lap, her tears falling onto my forehead. I'm growing awfully cold.

_**When somebody loved me**_

_**Everything was beautiful**_

_**Every hour we spent together**_

_**Lives within my heart**_

FLASHBACK/IN SNAPE'S HEAD:

_Prayer lay on the floor of the Potter's bedroom, next to a screaming baby boy with ebony hair, and a lightening bolt scar. Voldemort grabbed her, trying to flee after being taken out of power. He was weak,. The Dark lord was. He dropped her outside the Potter's house, in Lily's garden. The silent Prayer, one year old, dressed in a gingham dress, lay cushioned by Lily's carnations._

_I saw her as Dumbledore went inside. Actually it was something laying in the garden. As Dumbledore retrieved Harry, I walked to the garden to find a beautiful baby girl among the carnations. Her dark hair was ruffled, and her eyes were closed. I reached down, and picked her up. I swore I would never forget that moment as long as I lived._

_**And when she was sad**_

_**I was there to wipe her tears**_

_**And when she was happy**_

_**So was I**_

_**When she loved me**_

_I raised her, as did Lucius and Arthur and Albus, but mostly Albus and I. I remember when she was three, I taught her how to ride a broom. She fell the first time she tried it on her own, but was giggling with joy when I took her on with me. As we were flying, she uttered four words for the first time. The first time she had ever spoken. She talked in complete sentences. "I wuv ju Sev." She said as she flew with me._

_**Through the summer and the fall**_

_**We had each other**_

_**That was all**_

_**Just she and I together**_

_**Like it was meant to be**_

_We used to play in my backyard. I would Accio the leaves together in a pile, and we would jump in them. Sometimes we would go swimming in the lake at Hogwarts. She always loved to swim with me. I would toss her around, and give her rides on my back. We were perfect. It was as if I was her father, or her brother, or her best friend. No, not or, and._

_**And when she was lonely**_

_**I was there to comfort her**_

_**And I knew that she loved me**_

_Once, when she was five, she wouldn't come out of her room. I had been away the whole day, and left her in the care of Lucius Malfoy. He had stayed at my house, watching her. When I returned, Lucius told me she hadn't come out all day. After he had left, I went to her room to see what the matter was. She came rushing out at the sound of my voice, and cried because she thought I wasn't coming back. Silly children. _

_**So the years went by**_

_**I stayed the same**_

_**But she began to drift away**_

_**I was left alone**_

_**Waiting for the day**_

_**When she will say "I will always love you."**_

_Prayer turned thirteen. Her first year at Hogwarts. I had tried to put her in her place, but that plan had failed. She had, for the first time, uttered three words that made me cry. "I hate you." She had said. In front of the whole school too. I had waited for her to apologize, but she never did. We eventually came back together because she needed her blood Draught. Now she was seventeen._

_**Lonely and forgotten**_

_**Never thought she'd look my way**_

_**She smiled and held me**_

_**Just like she used to do**_

_**Like she loved me**_

_**When she loved me**_

_I remember we had a huge fight earlier this year. It was about her and Fred Weasley. But finally, she had come to me, and hugged me, like she used to do as a child. She told me I was her protector, and that she loved me. She swore she would never let me go. _

Yet here we were. I was dying. She was keeping her promise, not letting me go.

_**When somebody loved me**_

_**Everything was beautiful**_

_**Every hour we spent together**_

_**Lives within my heart**_

_**When she loved me**_

END

Now here she was, crying, no, sobbing beside me. Holding my hand, telling me it would be alright, when she knew it wouldn't.

"Don't leave me Sev." She cried. "Please stay."

I simply smiled at her.

"I'll watch over you Prayer. Stay strong." I said in my last few breaths. "I love you."

And then, I was gone from her life, forever.


End file.
